


A Single Thread Off Makes Me Lose My Way

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [25]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Kink Experimentation, Kinktober 2020, One Shot, Shibari, insulting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Murasaki and Sei try something new, but Murasaki ends up getting finding herself far too lost to properly enjoy it herself, and ends up ruminating on the past more than she'd like.
Relationships: Sei Shonagon | Archer/Murasaki Shikibu | Caster
Series: fate/kinktober [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Kudos: 6





	A Single Thread Off Makes Me Lose My Way

Murasaki wasn’t the type to enjoy being the one in the dominant position. She had always thought so, at least, but as she looked over Sei’s body for a moment, admiring both her form and her handiwork, she couldn’t help but experience what she thought was the thrill of control for the first time. It was a lot different to be able to see her like this, so helpless, shivering in anticipation for what was to come. The amount of vulnerability she seemed to be showing like this, her hands, legs, and feet tied together in extensive knots so that almost everything was completely exposed. 

“Look at you,” Murasaki tutted for a moment, placing a finger under Sei’s chin and lifting it curiously, just to see her looking at her, her eyes seemingly wanting with a need for something special. Sei had been the one to suggest doing this, and she had been the one who proposed Murasaki try being the dominant one, and while she had been puzzled at the time, looking at Sei like this brought out a rush of feelings inside of her that had been locked up for a long time.

“Pathetic, desperate for validation, to go so far as to submit yourself to me. It’s embarrassing, really, to see you like this,” Murasaki went on, berating her even as she pushed her down onto her back. Sei was helpless to stop it, only looking up at her with a certain eagerness in her eyes which Murasaki couldn’t quite read. She couldn’t say anything, as a gag had been placed around her mouth, meaning she had to take Murasaki’s insults without the ability to retort back to her, yet it wasn’t as if she looked particularly bothered by it, her eyes glimmering with a certain amount of need - although Murasaki had no idea where she got the confidence from.

It annoyed Murasaki, slightly, that she seemed to be enjoying this, or rather, she was yearning to be treated like this. What was there to enjoy about being submissive, she wondered with annoyance as she looked at Sei with a certain degree of contempt, seeing the corners of her lips raised despite the gag around her mouth. What was there to be drawn from submitting yourself to another person? Murasaki had done it all of her life, yet she had never been particularly fond of it - yet here Sei was, seemingly enjoying every second of it.

She had been like this when she had been alive, too - or at least, when Murasaki heard stories about the senior lady-in-waiting of Empress Teishi, she had heard she had been. Always skirting around what was allowed, always deferring to men but never doing exactly what they asked for. She had everyone around her finger, always playing and toying with their feelings shamelessly, always dangling her superiority over everybody's heads. She had been the worst of them all, in Murasaki’s mind, thinking she was so much better than her. Murasaki had despised her, the very thought of her and everything she stood for, and yet here she was as confident as ever, supposed to be submitting to her yet inciting such feelings within her made her grind her teeth together in frustration. 

Shaking away her thoughts, she knelt down besides Sei and set to task at proving to her who was in charge here. It wasn’t her, it was Murasaki, she told herself, and as Sei laid there helplessly, Murasaki’s fingers began to move downwards to her crotch, not breaking her glare at Sei all the while she was doing it. Her fingers hovered over her cunt, skirting around her clit and the lower lips, teasing her with the slightest taste of what she supposedly wanted but never giving her it all. Yet even as Sei’s body gave a reaction, that glimmer in her eyes did not leave her for a second, as if she was toying with Murasaki. It frustrated her to no end.

It was as if she was the one in control her despite being the one who was bound together, in a way, as she kept on pushing Murasaki to try even more things in order to push her over the breaking point, but in turn it was only making Murasaki even more hot and bothered when it didn’t seem to work. They went on and on, Sei always seeming to come out on top, until finally, it seemed like she simply could not hold it in any longer, and she climaxed as Murasaki fingered her at a rapid pace, squirting all over her hand and arm, not even bothering to ask Murasaki if it was okay, not that Murasaki cared, far too worn out to even bother at that point.

As she helped remove the bindings and gag, Sei quickly began chattering on about how much she had enjoyed it, how much she wanted to do it again, how much she loved spending time like this with Murasaki. It was somewhat exhausting to hear how much of a good time she had had, yet even then, she only hummed and nodded in response.

“You know, Kao-chan,” Sei turned her head back to look at Murasaki as she helped tie up her again, “Even though I enjoyed it, I don't think we should do this again. It doesn't seem like you liked it much, you know?”

Murasaki paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. She wasn't sure if she had enjoyed it, but she had gotten frustrated at it, bringing back feelings from when she had been alive and the anger and bitterness she had felt back then. In the end, she didn't say anything back to Sei, simply leaving it as it was for the time being, to be discussed at a later date. Perhaps they would find a way to make this work, or perhaps they wouldn't. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
